


Before the Endless Night

by SemiPoly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Nothing but angst, Oneshort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPoly/pseuds/SemiPoly
Summary: “Stop it!  I’m… I’m sorry. Please stop hurting him. P-punish me instead. Please… he was just protecting me.” Prompto begged, kneeling down on both his feet toward Ardyn. “... please tell them to stop.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackestfang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Endless Night Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460808) by [Blackestfang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang). 



> The setting of this story takes place in the beginning when Loqi and Prompto first joined Ardyn's circus and hadn't fully become his dolls yet.
> 
> Also, of course this oneshort is dedicated to Fang herself. Yep, it's for you, you meanie! Pffffffff

“... now for the most important rule: you are forbidden to speak to anybody, not even a single word. Do you understand me, my dolls?”

 

“Yes, master Ardyn.”

 

“Good. Now let the show begin!”

 

\---

It was after the show and everybody were packing up to set off to their next tour destination. A blonde haired girl, still in her blue performance costume, walked around, eyes searching for somebody. She startled when a tiny hand softly yanked on her dress. Looking down, she realized it was a little girl.

 

“Excuse me miss, your long hair is really really beautiful. And I really like your act back then too! You and your brother were amazing.” the little girl said with her sparkling eyes.

 

“Uhm… I… t..thank you…” the blonde stuttered.

 

“Miss, may I ask what your name is?”

 

“I… well… it’s….”

 

“Having our little girly conversation over here, ladies?” a man in the fedora cut in. He smile gently at the little girl while bowing down to greet her. “I’m Ardyn, the ring master. Now where are your parents, young lady?”

“They are over there as we speak.” The little girl answered, looking over to her father and mother “... oh! They are calling for me. Goodbye Mr. Ring Master! Goodbye miss!”

  


As the the little girl dashed off back to her family, the smile on man’s face quickly faded off too. Grabbing the blonde girl by the wrist, he dragged her to behind one of the circus's trailer.

 

“You little wench! You dare misbehaved the exact thing I told you not to do?!” Ardyn angrily slapped the shaking blonde before him, making the girl fell down onto her knees.

 

“I..I’m sorry… I d-didn’t mean to… she ..she was just… a little girl so…I thought...”

 

Grind his teeth, Ardyn held up his hand once more when suddenly a figure bolted in, shoving him aside.

The fedora man lost balance a bit but still remained standing. He stared down to met a pair of blue eyes furiously looking back at him. “You bastard! Back away from my little brother!”

 

In front of Ardyn was a boy with an identical face as the blonde haired ‘girl’. He quickly turned over, hugging his small trembling sibling on the ground. “Are you okay? Don’t worry, I’m here now.”

 

“Ah Loqi! Playing the brave hero role again, aren’t we now? I’m sure ‘Stella’ here is oh so happy that her big bro is here to save the day huh?” the ring master clapped as he faked a bright smile.

 

“Don’t call him that! HIS NAME IS _**PROMPTO**_ , you hear me?!” Loqi growled, arms wrapped tightly around Prompto as the long haired boy buried his face in his big brother’s chest.

 

Shaking his head disappointingly, Ardyn snapped his fingers. Instantly, three men closing in, violently yanked Loqi away from Prompto. The older twin growled, struggling real hard, trying to broke free but it was useless. Meanwhile, Prompto cried out as his long hair was used like a leash, pulling him away from his brother.

 

“Ungrateful trashes! Forget who saved you from the old man of yours, did you?! Look like I’m gonna have to beaten some manners into you for you little shits to listen!”

As Ardyn said, the two men holding Loqi tossed him hard on the rocky ground and started kicking the boy.

 

It hurt. It unbearable. Loqi let out a silent scream but he didn’t cry. In the corner of his mind, he had to stay strong for his little brother.

 

“Stop it!  I’m… I’m sorry. Please stop hurting him. P-punish me instead. Please… he was just protecting me.” Prompto begged, kneeling down on both his feet toward Ardyn. “... please tell them to stop.”

 

The ring master let out an evil smirked. Walking up next to the younger twin, he asked: “Tell me then, what is your name?”

 

“DON’T! Prompto, don’t answer him-” Loqi screamed out but then right away got the air kicked out of his lungs.

 

“Well? What is it, my dear? I’m waiting.” Ardyn smile.

 

With tears streaming down his face, Prompto bit his lip, quietly answered: “... S-Stella.”

 

“What was that again? Say it louder.” Ardyn’s hand reached out to Prompto, lifted his chin up, staring right into the younger boy's eyes.

 

“It’s... Stella Argentum, master Ardyn.” the long haired blonde replied.

  


The beating stopped. Loqi slowly tried to steady himself up on his feet but collapsed painfully back down. “Brother!” ‘Stella’ called out, she was about to ran up next to the other boy when Ardyn caught her in his arms.

 

“Now now, I’ll have my men here seek medical care for him right away. After all, I can’t have my special performance being canceled for the next show now, can I?”

Then he eyed down on Loqi: “And you listen here also, brat. If you act like the way you did earlier again, it’s not you who will be punished but instead…” his eyes shifted onto the other twin, “Understand?”

 

“... yes, master Ardyn.” Loqi answered.

 

“Good boy!” The ring master clapped his hand with pleased then walked away. “Come Stella, you and I aren’t done talking about you breaking the rule yet.”

 

Hesitantly, ‘Stella’ followed. She stopped for a little bit, looking back to her brother: “Don’t worry, Loqi. I’ll be okay.” then continued her path along with the fedora man.

  
Loqi watched helplessly as his younger twin disappeared from behind the door of Ardyn’s trailer. “ The ‘Endless Night Circus’ is what that bastard called this freak show huh? … I guess it’s true by the name after all.” he mumbled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> GDI Fang! It's your fault and now I have angst stuck in my head too!! Thanks a lot!


End file.
